HOPE (Starco)
by IMALLENN
Summary: After the argument over the sandwich deal, Star avoids Marco, but she wished she didn't. A school fire started and Star was trapped, eventually she was saved, but at a price
1. chapter 1

I'm not going. Not without you.

????: FIRE!

Someone yelled that through the hallway before anyone could go back to class. Before anyone could protest, a big ball of flame came out of the cafeteria doors. Everyone started to panic and move out the school.

Small skip

Marco got out safely, saving a couple students. He got a few burn marks but he was okay. But, as he checked to see if everyone was okay, he couldn't find her.

Marco: WHERE'S STAR?!

He turned back to the burning buildings. He turned back, to see Ferguson holding Star's wand. Marco's stomach dropped and looked at the building again.

Alphonso: Marco...don't!

It was too late, he already ran in to the crumbling building.

Small skip

Marco: STAR?! STAR?! (Cough) STAR?!

He was looking everywhere but couldn't hear anything, until.

????: M...MARCO!

He followed the voice as it echoed through the halls. He ran to a barred door and burst through it. He didn't care about the pain that he inflicted on himself. He saw Star, stuck on the floor from the collapsed ceiling.

Marco: Oh god oh god oh god! Star!

He ran to her, and started lifting the debris with all his strength. Star eventually got out.

Marco saw Star limping a bit, probably from a twisted ankle. So he picked her up bridal style and started running. Star's cries was hurting Marco, but he shushed her.

Marco: Shh...shh...it's gonna be okay.

The two could see the exit, and they were gonna make it.

Rustle and crumble

Marco, in a split second could see the ceiling about to fall. He only had one choice, him or her. He tossed her away and tried to run too but the ceiling already fell on him.

Small skip

Star: MARCO! MARCO! WAKE UP PLEASE!

Marco opened his eye and saw the debris already on the door, blocking them away from safety. Star was desperately trying hard to help him but kept failing. He could hear firemen trying to clear. He saw a bit of space, that only a small person could fit through but the firemen couldn't.

Marco: Star...Star?

Star: MARCO!

Marco: Star...you have to leave. Look there's a small hole you could fit.

Star: NO! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU!

Marco: Star it was either you or me. I chose you to live please just GO!

Star: No...I'm not going...not without you...(tears up)...not without my Marco Umbaldo Diaz

????: You two! WE NEED MORE PEOPLE IN HERE!

Then, around five firemen came in to Marco. A sixth fireman took Star away.

Star: NO! MARCOOO!

Fireman 1: It's gonna be fine kid, we'll get you out here. Meanwhile take this mask.

Marco wore the mask and started breathing slowly. The firemen removed enough debris to get him out. He tried to move, but then he realised something.

Marco: My leg...I can't feel it...

Fireman 2: Oh god.

Fireman 3: GET THE GURNEY!

With Star

Fireman 3: GET THE GURNEY!

Star's heart dropped. That meant Marco was seriously injured. She blamed herself for this and only herself. The gurney came in, and soon enough Marco came out, with a horrifying looking leg all destroyed. They removed the mask and Marco was a coughing mess. Star was enforced to the ambulance with Marco. Star was given an oxygen mask and so has Marco. He passed out from the smoke and was being taken care of. Star was awake. Fully awake. She didn't want to pass out. If she did, it would be filled with hatred and nightmares. She sighed. She looked at Marco again, and held his hand.

Star: Marco I'm so sorry...


	2. Checkup

Timeskip

Doctor: You seem to be alright Star. You took a bit of smoke in but it will be fine. And, you just have a sprain in your ankle.

Star: I don't care. How's Marco?

Doctor: Still in surgery. His parents are talking to the doctors about it.

Star: Oh god...I did this...

Doctor: I'm sure you didn't.

Star: No! If only I came out of the building! Marco would never have been hurt! It's my fault he broke his leg! It's my fault he hurt himself!

Doctor: Star...calm down...

Star: HOW COULD I?!

Star screamed. Her arms, chest and head was feeling numb. Her legs gave in and she felt pain there too. She was breathing heavily, as if she were shot and was feeling pain.

Doctor: Star you're having a panic attack. Please calm down...

Timeskip

Star had to rest, from the panic attack, so she was alone, asleep.

Dreamland

Star was watching the last thing the duo ever did, and it was their stupid argument.

Star: Why only now do I realise I could put Marco in danger if I'm not careful.

Star had the temptation to leave earth, but that's stupid. Marco would be heartbroken, even she knew that. She sighed. The scene changed again and it's Marco saving her from the fire. Marco put his all, just for her. For her stupid mistake. Then, she saw the ceiling that was about to crush him, and Star started to panic. She ran and pushed Marco and dreamland Star out the way. She ran out the way too from the ceiling. The two were bewildered. The real Star was about to say something, but Marco passed through her, as if she were a ghost. She looked to see Marco hugging Star. The two hugged for quite a while before running away to safety. The girl smiled, knowing they were safe.

End

Star groaned. She looked at her phone and saw it was already midnight. She sighed. The door opened revealing to be the doctor and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz.

Doctor: Marco's gonna be okay.

Star:...(tears up)...that's...wonderful.

Mr. Diaz: HE'S ALRIGHT! YES! MY SON'S GONNA BE OKAY!


End file.
